Rain Gods
by Beingextremelycleveruphere
Summary: He was suppose to be taking her to see the Beatles...my plot line to go with the RAIN GODS minisode. Featured in The Doctors. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, now I had to do this. I mean come on. Ever since the minisode came out I have been dying to write it up fully. So I worked it into this...it will be multi chapter and I will post it as such on its own as well as a part of ****_One Shots in Time and Space _****and ****_The Doctors._**

**As Ever: Review!**

**Heather x**

* * *

**Rain Gods: Part 1**

The signal from the console rang out, signalling that the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor looked to from where he had been sitting. He ran up to the console, darting to look at the screen. Yes, the date and time were correct- The Felix Galaxy, Planet Delta, on a nice summer day. The TARDIS was parked outside the Felician Archives, a place River had mentioned she had an internship at.

He powered down the screen, and looked at himself in the reflective black screen. It was wrong.  
He knew what he wanted to do. Flinging his arms out, he darted about away from th console to the corridors. First right, second left. He potted over to the wardrobe. Throwing off the tweed he stared at it for a moment in his hands. It was time; he couldn't hold on to the past, he had to embrace it. He couldn't wear it any longer- it was too painful. And with that thought in his mind, he threw the jacket over one of the many mirrors in the revamped wardrobe.

It's winding racks from the long gone coral theme had been replaced with mis-matched copper and crystalline doors with circular gallifreyan text telling the doctor what lay beneath. He opened a hatched and pulled out a grey waistcoat. Yes, this would do. He pulled it on and buttoned it before noticing a slight bulge in the small pocket. Opening it, he drew out a small watch. Handy. He fixed it onto the waistcoat and clipped his wristwatch off. He then walked around the maze of cupboards, doors and rails to find a purple tweed coat which he liked immensely.  
Yes. It was different. Different was good.

Was it? He looked over at the brown jacket on top of the mirror and walked over to place it in his hands. The material was worn now, just like him. No, he couldn't. He placed the purple on the mirror. Could he. He switched them. Looking between both, he sighed.

He had to. Step 1: Change. Change and then maybe it'll stop hurting. Anyway, he had to look nice for River. His smile broke out against his will. River would make it better, River always made it better.

He put on the purple tweed and dusted down his shoulders before tugging down the lapels. He walked with purpose to another mirror, leaving the other jacket crumpled on the floor and looked at himself.

He remembered his first thoughts, the first day of his regeneration, the first day with Amelia:

_"Let's see what we have then." He said before stepping in front and staring at his reflection. "Wow!" he exclaimed. It was all new. Not even a shred of the lanky nerd type he had been before. Shame, that regeneration had been good at running. He'd have to test this one later. But the chin! He stroked it, it was so odd. But not that big. Bigger than he had had but surely not that big!_

_"Blimey! The hair!" He cried, hands shooting up. Damn it, not even close to ginger. The hair was big too. Brown...again and floppy. He needed to brush it...and get rid of all his hair gel. But what are you gonna do? He was funny. He knew that. Funny...with a massive chin. He could work with that. He'd worked with less. He checked all over his body. He was glad he had all functional and ordinary body parts and limbs. A friend of his that had been on Gallifrey one regeneration and got 3 arms. Really useful for piano playing but the Doctor didn't want to play piano. Not now anyway._

_The mirror had a crack in the centre, so it was difficult to see the face. Wide nose, and deep set eyes and a curved mouth and- "My Eyebrows!" His hands flew to his new face, he rubbed around a bit before locating the small eyebrows and breathing a sigh of relief. He had eyebrows...that was good. That was cool._

Now he looked at himself again, at the end of that era. Because it was an era. Oh, it was. He looked at himself; donned in a new waistcoat, jacket and watch. It was new. It was different. Not a shred of old professor, more…Victorian gentleman. He reached a hand up to slick back his brown mop. He looked at his face, the chin now seemed normal to him, as though over time his face had sort of…gotten used to it. Was that a thing? He looked at his clothes. Yes. Good. Fine.

Different.

He turned and spotted the old jacket on the floor. He picked it up and drew out his sonic to place it in his pocket before strolling over and opening a cupboard, taking out a coat hanger and hanging the jacket on with the utmost care before putting it into the cupboard. Then he turned and walked away, not glancing back.

* * *

**Ta Da! At this point the Doctor is really trying to move on. And for him the only one to do that is River. He needs to let go and have a little fun but at the same time is in odds with himself; should he go on? Amy and Rory meant so much to him and so the parallel is nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Thought I would lay off the angst a bit.**

**Please review...I got no reviews for the last chapter which was very disappointing.**

**:(**

**Heather x**

* * *

River heard the distant gong of the cloister bell and smiled to herself. Her eyes were bright and expectant as she sat up of the lounger she was laying on and put her book down. It was boring her anyway. She swung her long legs over and off the seat, got up and went to look for the famed blue box and her husband, pondering which one she'll get this time and hoping it would be where he knew who she was. That was always hard; expecting and then being disappointed. Imagine what that does to a girl.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was finishing landing before walking along the glass floor to the screen, where his face reflected in it. He looked at himself, and did final checks; slicking his hair back, checking his bow tie was proper, correct and most importantly, cool. Pleased with himself he picked up an umbrella from the stand in the corner, pocketed it whilst he had a chance to, as it rained in the 1960s and trotted on out to find River.

He turned back on himself to close the door and then turned back around to see River Song, with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. She wore a grey dress, from her past Stormcage days, which went to her knees and looked very swish (in the Doctor's opinion) and black tights and very long, worn boots.

"You've changed." She said. Oh, now she knew. She knew when this was. It had only been 1 month herself but as she looked into her eyes, she could tell it was longer for him. Oh, Doctor. How long? But she smiled at him and gestured to his new coat. "Rather dashing, aren't we?"

"Thanks! I thought a change may be good." He said, brightly. But they both knew the underlying meaning. _This is the first step of me moving on. _"Picked it out today. Purple suits my eyes, don't you think?" He bumbled, giving a toothy grin. She laughed and walked up to him and placed a hand to his bow tie.

"Still the bow tie." She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _Its ok, I'm here. _He gave her a smile in return. And then put a hand over hers, clutching the bowtie.

"Bowties are, and always will be…cool!" He said smiling, and then he clutched her hand lightly and went off into the TARDIS. She faltered, just managing to grasp a jacket, scarf and gloves on her table as she went. The TARDIS hummed happily as River walked in.

"Looks like someone's happy to see you!" The Doctor chuckled as he made his way over to the controls. River made her way up to, going left around the hexagonal console whilst Doctor went right. He flicked switches as did she, mainly to correct his faults.

"A bit rusty, dear?" She said, in her usual flirtatious manor. The TARDIS gave a slight groan as the Doctor entered coordinates. He scratched the back of his head and shot her a glare, moving over to the do-lally and the doorway alpha to check the doors were locked.

"It's been a while." He huffed, the words slipping out. River looked at him with alarm. She moved over to him, looking at him intently.

"Doctor…" She said, her voice etched with empathy and understanding, after all, she had lost her parents to. The Doctor turned to face her, his hands by his sides and his fingers rubbing against each other as he did when on the spot. "Doctor, how long?" _How long have you not been travelling? How long since Manhattan? How long have you been like this? How long since you last saw me? How long? _The hidden questions were loud to here and they hung there in the air. It took the Doctor a while to answer and, as usual, he didn't.

"Right! Date night, is it?" He swung into action, the flicky things being flicked and the levers levelled. River dropped it. It hurt him and she knew. She always knew. So she didn't press it.

"Date night it is, sweetie!" She sat back and watched him do his thing. "Where are we off to?" The TARDIS whirred in motion, setting off the usual almighty dim. The floor began to shake and River tumbled towards the console, groaned and reached out to flick the blue stabilizers. The Doctor groaned at the use of the blue boringers but River shot him a look that shut him up.

"1960s, don't know what year, thought it would be good as a surprise! Mustard Restaurant & Bar, which occupies the ground floor of Holyoake Hall, right in the smack bang of Liverpool!" River raised her eyebrows.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, I do!" He wheeled around and bopped heron the nose before throwing his arms out. "The Beatles!" River laughed, ecstatic. This was what she loved! She had heard of the Beatles as Mels, had to do a whole project on them…never did but always thought their music was good.

"Oh well then…I wanna hold your hand!" She said, and she held it out. The Doctor smiled a small smile and took it and they raced out of the TARDIS together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry! I had mad case of writers block and wasted far to much time on Tumblr (although, when its Tumblr- is it really wasted?) But anyway, just a couple hundered words to say I am still alive.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers- you make me so proud!**

**And to remind you...I DO TAKE REQUESTS :)**

**Heather x**

* * *

**Rain Gods P3**

"Doctor." River ground out as she faced their surroundings. The Doctor had his back turned, grappling with the lock for the TARDIS.

"Yes, dear?" He asked.

"This isn't the 1950s, sweetie." She huffed, sometimes the places they went to were so unpredictable, it was starting to get very predictable. He turned and huffed, his shoulders sagging.

"Well, this place looks boring." He sulked, popping his hands in his trouser pockets. River slung an arm through his and pulled him along.

"Well we might as well have a wander." She said, batting her eyelashes at him. He sighed and then put on a grin.

"Well, new planet! Grand!" And so they walked on.

The planet itself was barren, filled with craggy rocks and cliffs and with tufts of dark green plants scatted. The weather was drab, a fine mist hanging over the planet's bare scape, its air droplets being pushed along by a fierce wind. The sky itself was a grey, like the colour of iron yet with a mix of a dark lilac thrown in.

All in all, not a bad planet. But not the best. It was no Felspoon.

They wandered around, making jokes and comments. River talked about work and tombs whilst the Doctor talked about wormholes and what the plural word for a fez was.

"I am just saying, is it FEZZES or FEZI?" he was explaining to River, who eye rolled her husband and gave his a scathing look. "What?" he implored, holding out his hands as a gesture of innocence. She smirked. He was such a baby in this face.

"Just you, whittling on." She said, her voice turning more affectionate. He smiled and gave her a bop on the nose. She laughed.

Then they were surrounded.

"Well…that escalated quickly." Said the Doctor, sideways to River as they both raised their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry its been so long! Hectic with school!**

**Reviews if you have more time than I do ;)**

**Heather x**

**PS: If anyone is on Tumblr, I have an rp blog! Beingextremelycleveruphere.**

* * *

**Rain Gods: Part 4**

They were led by spear point to a village that seemed from Native American times; huts made of wood and animal hide. Only the hide was a pale blue and the wood from silver-grey trees that littered around the village that looked as though they were wrought by iron. They were led into the middle, the Doctor shifting in his boots and River balling her hands into fists; nervous and expectant. The middle of the old village was pointed out by a roaring campfire, the flames cracking and snapping as the wood burnt and the smoke circled high above them.

A throne was there, surrounded by stumps meant as stools for the lower class to sit on. They were empty but the throne held an occupant. Presumably the chief, the Doctor stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Hello, I'm," Instantly, he was cut off by a bold spear moving quickly to his throat regain and he faltered back, eyes widening. "O-k!" River let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"Doctor, that must be their chief." She said, pointing discreetly to the aged man astride the throne. He was clad in leather, dark and worn. He had pale skin due to lack of sunlight and excess moisture. His hair was non-existent and bald skull had a fur trimmed hood attached to his leather breastplate.

"I gathered that River." The Doctor whispered. The men who had caught them where now talking to the chief in hushed tones and alien phonetics. They pointed at River and The Doctor.

"Play nice. Now, tell me, what are they saying? The TARDIS is out of range for me and god knows you can probably speak heathen." She said bitterly.

"Don't be mean to them….oh." The Doctor spoke and then stopped suddenly as the chief answered the men. The Doctor wrung his hands together and skirted around, not look at River. She stamped her foot and glared.

"What oh?" she said, her voice dangerous.

"They may be thinking of sacrificing us." He said bluntly.

"Oh lovely." She said, rolling her eyes and looked away from him, looking around instead for a possible way out, but all she came to were spears in her face. She had only wanted to see the Beatles.

"Glad to see you are thinking about the positives, dear." He said, smiling, missing the sarcasm.

"Sarcasm, husband." She said, exasperated.

"Oh." He said glumly, looking at his boots.

"What are they saying now?" She said, leaning to listen to the alien language. She understood none of it but the tones were getting heated and the chief was nodding.

"Well…now they are talking about appeasing their Gods." The Doctor translated.

"Their Gods?" She asked, puzzled.

"Rain Gods. Of course! We are on Torreniapluv." He smacked himself on his head, realizing. He smiled giddily and then the smile dropped as he remembered the whole about-to-be-dead issue.

"We are on where?"

"Torreniapluv. Loose translation: Torrential Rain."

"Great. So why do they want to sacrifice us? Not that I am not looking forward to death, of course."

"Well. It seems they wish for more rain."

"Oh, a worthy cause then." The men turned suddenly and shouted an order at them, jerking their heads to a mountain path. The spears jutted towards them, urging them on.

"Oh, we need to move I think." He said, and he took her hand, stroking it lightly to reassure her before letting go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Part 5! I thought I would be done by now. Basically this is the minisode. I hope you like ti so far. It would be an enormous pleasure for more reviews.**

**Pretty please?**

* * *

**Rain Gods: Part 5**

They walked for half an hour in a mixture of silence and comforting touch. They were passing cliffs now; grey and craggy, the dirt around them not much different, it was littered with stones and dry brush.

"Okay, so tell me you have a plan." Said River, marching forth at a quick pace. The Doctor was walking behind her, his bow legs quirking as he matched her pace, glancing at the spears pointed at them.

"Hey?" He replied quickly, shocked. "Why do I have to have a plan? You could have a plan. I chose the restaurant." He questioned, throwing his hands up. River blanked him out.

"Yes, and accidentally took us to the planet of the Rain Gods, where we are now being sacrificed. Plan!" She said, urgently.

"Okay." He conceded. He looked up at the sky for a second, thinking before rounding next to River, holding his hand out as though showing her the plan there in full context. "The plan is we need to distract them with something before they actually sacrifice us to the Rain Gods. Then when they're distracted, we run away." River looked at him with a face of pure confusion. Oncoming Storm, _yeah right_, she thought.

"That's not a plan, that's just hoping." She said.

"Hey it's a start." He rebutted, offended. He thought it was a good plan, given the circumstances. Didn't see her coming up with a plan. He sniffed the air. "Can you smell something?" he asked. The men behind were skirting away from the two now, looking around with apprehension in their eyes.

"Why are they sacrificing us to the Rain Gods, anyway?"

"Appeases their wrath. " He said, in a rather matter of fact tone for someone about to be killed. Once again, River gave him a look that said he was mad, but he didn't notice. "Apparently it's very good for the crops, you know, sacrificing. There is actually some scientific evidence..." She interrupted him.

"Oh, so you're in favour of being burnt alive now?" He looked away.

"Just looking on the bright side, dear." He said, put out. Just then a great clap of thunder roared and the two looked up to see the already drab sky was clouding over rather rapidly in harsh, grey clouds. River looked around them, at the scenery, trying to think where they were being taken to to…well, die. The Doctor gave a laugh and strode forward, unbeknown to his wife.

"Huh! Ha, ha! And there it is, Oi!" He said, looking up at the sky. He pointed up accusingly. "If there are any Rain Gods out there, you're rubbish!" He shouted, like an idiot. River rolled her eyes and looked back at the men, whose spears were shaking now. The Doctor threw out his arms and boomed; "Strike me dead if I'm wrong!" He said, looking rather pleased. River pulled him back, checking the men behind them again as she spoke in a furious whisper.

"What are you doing?" He rubbed his hands together and gave her a secret smile. It didn't make her feel better.

"Smelling the ozone, dear." Suddenly, thunder crashed again and the Doctor put an arm around River.

"Down!" He shouted, pulling her down with him as they knelt. They crouched for a couple of seconds, the thunder continuing to boom across the sky. The two men were left standing, looking around wildly for their 'Gods'. "Oh dear." The Doctor bumbled, his hands all over the place as he thought of getting up but decided against it. River continued to crouch as she glared at the Doctor.

"Sweetie..." she trailed off. Lightning flashed suddenly, striking the two warriors down and suddenly the Doctor and River are up again and the Doctor undoes his umbrella. River huddles under it begins to rain, the Doctor clinging on with a momentary flash of panic before looking around and realising they were still alive. That was good. River begins to laugh and the Doctor lets out a relieved chuckle.

"Hey! River, Run." He lets out a gleeful smile as he turns to their fallen captors. " Run away! I think the Rain Gods are going to do that again, you know."


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter of my little Rain Gods segment. Hope you like it and please review or check out my other stories.**

* * *

**Rain Gods: P6**

They ran, the rain hailing down now, the steel grey sky turning to a burnt toast black as they charged across rock, towards the TARDIS. Both of them clung to the umbrella, droplets falling from the hood to nestle in curls or quiffs. The Doctor laughed as they ran, River chuckling along as well.

Soon the TARDIS was in sight and they ran inside. The Doctor shook the umbrella outside, not wanting to anger the TARDIS. He hung it on the umbrella stand and turned to find River coming out of one of the corridors, her coat off and a towel running through her curls.

"That was your plan?" She asked, coming over to him at the console. Her tone was bemused as she shook her head lightly.

"Well it worked didn't it?" He protested, bopping her on the nose and leaning against the TARDIS.

"Basically you hoped for lightning, that was it." She raised an eyebrow and the Doctor turned to her.

"And here we are." He smiled, gesturing around them and at the roof of the TARDIS, which was now humming softly. He waved is hand, signalling upwards and the heat in the console room increased. River smirked as if to say '_You think that's so cool. But thank you.' _

"We should be burning at the stake right now. It's lucky for you you're pretty." She said. Giving him a quick kiss.

"You were in no danger. I knew something would come up." He bragged.

"No you didn't." She laughed, annoyed. She gave him a small slap on the arm and started to walk away. She looked a back and laughed at his dumbfounded expression and strutted away.

"I did! I promise I did." The Doctor promised, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he wandered behind her.


End file.
